Andover, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Sussex |government_footnotes = |government_type = Borough |governing_body = Borough Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = John A. Morgan (R, term ends December 31, 2019)2016 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs. Accessed June 14, 2016. |leader_title1 = Clerk |leader_name1 = Beth Brothman |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = March 25, 1904 |named_for = Andover, Hampshire, England |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 3.810 |area_land_km2 = 3.761 |area_water_km2 = 0.048 |area_total_sq_mi = 1.471 |area_land_sq_mi = 1.452 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.019 |area_water_percent = 1.27 |area_rank = 454th of 566 in state 21st of 24 in county |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Andover borough, Sussex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 18, 2013.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Andover borough, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 18, 2013. |population_total = 606 |population_rank = 549th of 566 in state 23rd of 24 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 11, 2012. |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = 417.3 |population_density_rank = 458th of 566 in state 10th of 24 in county |population_est = 581 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 646 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.985758 |longd = -74.74359 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07821Look Up a ZIP Code for Andover, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 18, 2013.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed August 23, 2013. |area_code = 973 exchange: 786Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Andover, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed September 18, 2014. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403701330American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed October 26, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 885140US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Andover is a borough in Sussex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the borough's population was 606, reflecting a decline of 52 (-7.9%) from the 658 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn declined by 42 (-6.0%) from the 700 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed February 18, 2013. Andover was incorporated as a borough by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 25, 1904, from portions of Andover Township.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 230. Accessed October 25, 2012. The borough was named for Andover, Hampshire, England.Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=6 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed August 26, 2015. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough had a total area of 1.471 square miles (3.810 km2), including 1.452 square miles (3.761 km2) of land and 0.019 square miles (0.048 km2) of water (1.27%). Demographics Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $67,000 (with a margin of error of +/- $20,882) and the median family income was $78,889 (+/- $19,386). Males had a median income of $54,583 (+/- $21,861) versus $41,667 (+/- $24,816) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $34,262 (+/- $7,656). About 6.7% of families and 12.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.3% of those under age 18 and 0.0% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Andover borough, Sussex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 18, 2013. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 658 people, 261 households, and 180 families residing in the borough. The population density was 451.9 people per square mile (174.0/km2). There were 273 housing units at an average density of 187.5 per square mile (72.2/km2). The racial makeup of the borough was 92.71% White, 2.28% African American, 0.76% Native American, 2.28% Asian, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 1.22% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.58% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Andover borough, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 18, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Andover borough, Sussex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 18, 2013. There were 261 households out of which 29.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.6% were married couples living together, 14.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.7% were non-families. 24.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.98. In the borough the population was spread out with 21.7% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 35.3% from 25 to 44, 25.5% from 45 to 64, and 9.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 103.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.8 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $60,000, and the median income for a family was $69,688. Males had a median income of $38,056 versus $30,950 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $25,914. None of the families and 2.8% of the population were living below the poverty line, including no under eighteens and 9.1% of those over 64. Government Local government Andover is governed under the Borough form of New Jersey municipal government. The governing body consists of a Mayor and a Borough Council comprising six council members, with all positions elected at-large on a partisan basis as part of the November general election. A Mayor is elected directly by the voters to a four-year term of office. The Borough Council consists of six members elected to serve three-year terms on a staggered basis, with two seats coming up for election each year in a three-year cycle.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 110. The Borough form of government used by Andover, the most common system used in the state, is a "weak mayor / strong council" government in which council members act as the legislative body with the mayor presiding at meetings and voting only in the event of a tie. The mayor can veto ordinances subject to an override by a two-thirds majority vote of the council. The mayor makes committee and liaison assignments for council members, and most appointments are made by the mayor with the advice and consent of the council.Cerra, Michael F. "Forms of Government: Everything You've Always Wanted to Know, But Were Afraid to Ask", New Jersey State League of Municipalities. Accessed November 30, 2014."Forms of Municipal Government in New Jersey", p. 6. Rutgers University Center for Government Studies. Accessed June 3, 2015. , the Mayor of Andover Borough is Republican John A. Morgan, whose term of office ends December 31, 2019. Members of the Borough Council are Council President Michael Figueiredo (D, 2016; elected to serve an unexpired term), Lynn T. Delfing (R, 2017), Melvin Dennison (R, 2018), John Hoag (R, 2017; appointed to serve an unexpired term until November 2016 election), Peter Pearson (D, 2016) and Robert L. Smith (R, 2018).Directory and Contacts, Andover Borough. Accessed August 1, 2016.2016 Municipal Data Sheet, Andover Borough. Accessed August 1, 2016.Sussex County General Election November 3, 2015 Summary Report Official Results, Sussex County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 6, 2015. Accessed August 1, 2016.Sussex County General Election November 4, 2014 Summary Report Official Results, Sussex County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 10, 2014. Accessed August 1, 2016.Sussex County General and School Election November 5, 2013 Summary Report Official Results, Sussex County, New Jersey Clerk, updated November 7, 2013. Accessed August 1, 2016. In February 2016, the Borough Council chose John Hoag from three candidates proposed by the Republican municipal committee to fill the seat that had been held Eskil S. Danielson that will expire in December 2017; Hoag will serve on an interim basis until the November 2016 general election, when voters will choose someone to serve the balance of the term.Borough Council February 8, 2016, Regular Meeting Minutes, Borough of Andover. Accessed August 1, 2016. In February 2015, the Borogh Council selected Michael Figueiredo from a list of three candidates nominated by the Democratic municipal committee to fill the seat expiring in December 2016 that became vacant when Deborah McGowan resigned from office.2-9-2015.pdf Borough Council February 9, 2015, Regular Meeting Minutes, Borough of Andover. Accessed August 1, 2016. Figueiredo served on an interim basis until the November 2015 general election, when he was elected to serve the one year remaining on the term of office. Federal, state and county representation Andover Borough is located in the 5th Congressional districtPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 24th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 10. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=56 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 54, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 403 registered voters in Andover, of which 109 (27.0% vs. 16.5% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 152 (37.7% vs. 39.3%) were registered as Republicans and 142 (35.2% vs. 44.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were no voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Sussex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed February 17, 2013. Among the borough's 2010 Census population, 66.5% (vs. 65.8% in Sussex County) were registered to vote, including 84.3% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 86.5% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 17, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 143 votes (50.9% vs. 59.4% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 129 votes (45.9% vs. 38.2%) and other candidates with 8 votes (2.8% vs. 2.1%), among the 281 ballots cast by the borough's 400 registered voters, for a turnout of 70.3% (vs. 68.3% in Sussex County).General Election November 6, 2012: District Report - Group Detail, Sussex County, New Jersey Clerk, run date November 30, 2012. Accessed February 20, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 139 votes (49.5% vs. 59.2% countywide) tied with Democrat Barack Obama with 139 votes (49.5% vs. 38.7%) and other candidates with 2 votes (0.7% vs. 1.5%), among the 281 ballots cast by the borough's 404 registered voters, for a turnout of 69.6% (vs. 76.9% in Sussex County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Sussex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed February 17, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 171 votes (55.5% vs. 63.9% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 134 votes (43.5% vs. 34.4%) and other candidates with one vote (0.3% vs. 1.3%), among the 308 ballots cast by the borough's 421 registered voters, for a turnout of 73.2% (vs. 77.7% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Sussex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed February 17, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 61.6% of the vote (106 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 32.6% (56 votes), and other candidates with 5.8% (10 votes), among the 173 ballots cast by the borough's 396 registered voters (1 ballot was spoiled), for a turnout of 43.7%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 117 votes (58.8% vs. 63.3% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 61 votes (30.7% vs. 25.7%), Independent Chris Daggett with 18 votes (9.0% vs. 9.1%) and other candidates with 2 votes (1.0% vs. 1.3%), among the 199 ballots cast by the borough's 386 registered voters, yielding a 51.6% turnout (vs. 52.3% in the county).2009 Governor: Sussex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed February 17, 2013. Education Public school students in pre-kindergarten through eighth grade attend the Andover Regional School District, together with students from Andover Township.Home Page, Andover Regional School District. Accessed January 3, 2017. "Our Board of Education is comprised of nine members representing both Andover Borough and Andover Township.Students in grades Pre-K, 1, 2, 3, 4 attend the Florence M. Burd School and students in grades 5, 6, 7, 8 attend the Long Pond School. Our eighth grade graduates attend Newton High School through a longtime send/receive relationship with the Newton Public Schools." As of the 2014-15 school year, the district and its two schools had an enrollment of 852 students and 55.3 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 15.4:1.District information for Andover Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016. Schools in the district (with 2014-15 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Andover Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 7, 2016.) are Florence M. Burd Elementary SchoolFlorence M. Burd Elementary School, Andover Regional School District. Accessed January 3, 2017. (Grades PreK-4, 279 students) and Long Pond Middle SchoolLong Pond Middle School, Andover Regional School District. Accessed January 3, 2017. (Grades 5-8, 280 students).Our Schools, Andover Regional School District. Accessed January 3, 2017.New Jersey School Directory for the Andover Regional School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed December 29, 2016. Public school students in ninth through twelfth grades attend Newton High School in Newton, together with students from Andover Township and Green Township, as part of a sending/receiving relationship with the Newton Public School District.Newton High School 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 14, 2016. "Newton High School serves students from Andover Township, Andover Borough, and Green Township as well as historic Newton."About Us, Newton Public School District. Accessed September 18, 2014. "The Newton Public School District is a K-12 district with an enrollment over 1,500 students in our elementary, middle, and high schools. The high school is home to Newton residents as well as students from neighboring Andover Borough, Andover Township, and Green Township." As of the 2014-15 school year, the high school had an enrollment of 773 students and 66.5 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 11.6:1.School data for Newton High School, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed December 12, 2016. Since 1972, Lakeland Andover School has been operating as a therapeutic, nonprofit, private day school whose primary purpose is the education of emotionally and behaviorally challenged 7th - 12th grade students.http://www.lakelandandoverschool.org/ Law enforcement and public safety Formed in 1974, Andover has a municipal police department, currently under the leadership of Chief Eric Danielson.http://atpd.org/history.htm Transportation Roads and highways , the borough had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Sussex County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Sussex County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. U.S. Route 206 and County Route 517 pass through the borough. Public transportation Lakeland Bus Lines provides service operating along Interstate 80 between Newton, New Jersey and the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan.Lakeland Rt 80 Newton to PABT, Lakeland Bus Lines. Accessed July 9, 2015. As part of restoring train service via the Lackawanna Cut-Off, funding has been secured to rebuild a stretch of the railroad to a new station in Andover, which is projected to open in the fall of 2018.2007-2008 Annual Report, New Jersey Association of Railroad Passengers. Accessed January 2, 2011. Aeroflex-Andover Airport is located north of the central business district and Trinca Airport, southwest. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Andover include: * Kenneth Burke (1897–1993), cultural and literary critic and philosopher; Harry and Tom Chapin's grandfather."KENNETH BURKE, 96 PHILOSOPHER, WRITER ON LANGUAGE", Boston Globe, November 22, 1993. Accessed July 16, 2008. "Kenneth Burke, a philosopher who was influential in American literary circles, has died. He was 96. Mr. Burke died Friday of heart failure at his home in Andover, N.J." * Newman E. Drake (1860–1930), founder of the Drake's baking company.Staff. "NEWMAN E. DRAKE DIES AFTER OPERATION; Founder of Bakery Concern Bearing Family Name--Spent Youth on Farm.", The New York Times, March 20, 1930. Accessed June 2, 2011. * Rob Freeman (born 1981), member of Hidden in Plain View.Bove, Stephen. "Coming in for a Landing", Asbury Park Press, March 30, 2007. Accessed June 2, 2011. "Made up of Andover-born singer/songwriter Rob Freeman (guitarist and singer for Hidden in Plain View) on vocals, guitars, piano and drums along with Jason Jaksetic on bass and guitars, The Pilot has been writing and recording copious amounts of material while touring and performing regular acoustic sets..." References External links * Andover Borough website * Andover Regional School District * Data for Andover Regional School District, National Center for Education Statistics * Newton High School * [http://www.townshipjournal.com The Township Journal, community newspaper] * Abandoned Mines of Andover, New Jersey Category:Andover, New Jersey Category:1904 establishments in New Jersey Category:Borough form of New Jersey government Category:Boroughs in Sussex County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1904